Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Bandersnatch202
Summary: When the Digidestined go to Yamato's concert Daisuke get's a bit more than he expected. Daikeru, Lime


Bander: I can't believe it, I wrote a song-fic!

Cindy: You WHAT!

Bander: Well, not really, but it _does_ have a song in it.

Dramon: You sure your ok boss?

Bander: Yes, I'm Fine!

Here's the Fic

Oh, and I don't own Digimon.

Credit to The Hanged Man who wrote a similar fic that was the inspiration for this one.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

As Daisuke, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Taichi, Sora, and Koushiro walked into the theater, they were met with a sudden rush of noise. Yamato's concert was about to begin and raving fans were every where. While the Digidestined kids looked on in shock at the number of fans, Takeru approached them.

"Hey guys, this way!" He said as he yelled over the crowd that had begun to chant Yamato's name.

"Hey T.K., what's going on?" Daisuke asked inquisitively. "Why are you taking us back stage?"

"You'll see guys, come on." Takeru said as he lead the group back to a door near the stage with a burly guard standing watch, presumably to keep the fans at bay.

"It's cool, Mike, they're with me." Takeru said casually as Mike stepped aside and opened the door, allowing them in.

"This is so COOL!" Daisuke yelled "I can't believe we're back stage!" Takeru glanced at his leader and smiled gently at his enthusiasm.

"Well, we won't be for long, this is just a shortcut." Takeru said to Daisuke and the rest of the Digidestined.

"A shortcut to where T.K.?" Hikari asked. Takeru just smiled winningly at her.

"Why to the front stage seats of course." He grinned as they all stared at him, Daisuke began to sputter.

"F-f-front stage seats!" He nearly yelled "Awesome, man T.K. you are the BEST!" Takeru smiled and dropped his head to hide the blush that was creeping it's way across his face. Fortunately, in the dark of the hallway, no one seemed to notice.

"Ah, don't mention it, after all you guys ARE friends of Yamato Ishida, Musician Extraordinare." The embarrassed blonde boy said with sarcasm. "Here we are, this door leads directly to the front stage seats, everybody out." He said as he opened the door and ushered them all through. 

As Daisuke, the last one to go was about to go through the door Takeru grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What is it T.K.?" Daisuke asked with a confused look on his face as he looked into the boy's eyes. Takeru flushed a little at the visual contact and took a deep breath.

"Look Davis," he said quietly, "I-I want you to listen to the last song, listen closely." Daisuke looked at him, more confused than ever.

"Why T.K.?" He asked.

"Well, because it's kinda for you." Takeru said quickly, then turned and ran off, leaving Daisuke to ponder what his former rival had just said.

"For me?" He said quietly as he slipped through the door and slide into a seat. "What did he mean it's for me?"

"What was that Davis?" Hikari asked as Daisuke looked over at her.

"T.K. told me to listen closely to the last song because it was for me." He said as he thought about just what that might mean.

"Well that sounds strange." Hikari said, frowning a little. "I wonder why he said that?"

"Me too Kari, me too."

****************************

"T.K., your _sure_ you want to go through with this. I mean, we don't have to if you don't..."

"Matt, I've made my decision," Takeru said, cutting his brother off "I _have_ to do this, I-I _need_ to do this."

"Okay, if this is what you really want, then okay." Yamato said softly as he tuned his guitar one last time before it was time for the concert to start. Takeru smiled at his big brother for whom he held so much respect, the great musician who was the heartthrob of girls all over Japan. He was also a deep, and emotional person, someone who would stand by his friends and family no matter what. It was a side of Yamato that not many people had the privilege to see, and Takeru felt himself lucky for the opportunity.

"Thanks Matt, I really appreciate this." Takeru said.

"Don't worry little bro, everything will be fine." Yamato replied as Steve, the drummer, came backstage.

"Matt, were on in three!" He called out.

"'Kay," Yamato shouted back before turning back to his brother "Well squirt, see ya, I gotta go out there and give those people what they want." He said as he turned his back and headed towards the curtain with guitar in hand.

"You mean your going to strip naked and proclaim your love to each and every fan-girl?" Takeru asked saucily with a huge grin on his face.

"Hardy-Har-Har." His brother called back sarcastically. Takeru just shook his head and chuckled as he heard the concert begin.

"Okay," He said to himself, "Almost time."

**********************************

As soon as Yamato had come out the whole crowd began cheering wildly. Yamato just grinned and smiled down at his best friends in the front row. They were all smiling back at him and cheering right along with the crowd. He turned his attention to his audience at large, stepped up to the mike and shouted out,

"Are you ready to ROCK!" The response was near deafening, but this was Yamato's cliche opener and he had to follow through. "I can't hear you!"

The audience yelled back even louder than before as Yamato's band began the concert.

**********************************

The crowd cheered as Yamato finished his current song and stepped up to the mike again. He held up his hand for silence, and got it. It was so nice to be popular on a large scale.

"Thank you! May I have your attention please, it is time for our last song of the evening," Yamato was cut off by the chorus of unhappy Awwww's that followed that remark, but held up his hand again, "Yes, yes I know, but this one....is special." Yamato said as he looked pointedly at Daisuke.

Daisuke gulped "Here it comes." He said under his breath.

"This song is special because.....my little brother would like to sing it."

Daisuke's head shot up and his eye's bugged out "Wh-what!?" He said meekly to no one in particular. Hikari looked over at him with a baffled look.

"I'm as confused as you Davis, what is T.K. up to?" She wondered.

*******************************

Takeru took a deep breath, and said "Okay, here we go." He stepped out onto the stage and walked up to the microphone his brother had abandoned. He took a quick look down to Daisuke and smiled at his clueless expression. _You won't be clueless much longer Davis_ He thought as he turned his attention to the audience. He smiled up at them all, then turned his head slightly and nodded. As the first notes began, T.K. turned back to the crowd, looked at Daisuke one last time, closed his eyes, and began his song...

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.

I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on

you beginning,

a reason for living,

a deeper meaning, yeah.

Daisuke's eyes had nearly popped and he was clutching Hikari's hand tightly. His mouth was slacked open, and his skin had paled slightly. This was not something he had expected.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,

I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry.

The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty.

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

the highest powers, in whom the hours, the tears devour you.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can you see it baby,

you don't have to close your eyes,

'cause it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surely come.

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy.

I'll be your hope,

I'll be your love,

be everything that you need.

I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.

(I love you)

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to lay like this forever,

until the sky falls down on me.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,

I want to bathe with you in the sea.

I want to live like this forever,

until the sky falls down on me.

As the music closed, Takeru opened his eyes for what seemed the first time since his song began, glanced briefly at Daisuke, smiled slightly, and walked off stage as the audience cheered and clapped.

Daisuke was, to say the least, stunned. He looked over at Hikari, as if hoping she could somehow provide an explanation. But she looked just as shocked as he did.

"K-Kari, please tell me what just happened." Daisuke said pleadingly. Hikari smiled gently and looked Daisuke straight in the eye.

"Well Davis," She said smugly, "It looks like T.K. just told you he loves you." Daisuke's eyes got even bigger and he began to tremble.

"He-he did? He really did?" He asked, a look of joy creeping onto his face. As Hikari nodded her head Daisuke began to grin like a fool.

"I'll be right back." Daisuke said quickly as he got up and bolted through the door to backstage.

"They'll make a cute couple." Hikari said quietly.

"Who will?" Taichi asked as he turned away from his conversation with Koushiro.

"No one Taichi, just thinking." She said quickly, not wanting to spoil the surprise. As her brother turned away she looked back at the door.

"Go Davis." She whispered as they all got up to leave.

**********************************

Takeru was sitting in his changing room just thinking about how stupid he must have looked up there, singing his heart out to not only a boy, but his best friend. Of course, no one but Daisuke and Yamato knew who the song was for, so maybe he just looked stupid in the sense that he had sung.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." Takeru called out as he turned to face whomever happened to come through his door. The door swung open and Daisuke stepped inside quickly, shut the door gently and locked it. Takeru looked nervously at the burgandy-haired boy as Daisuke started to advance on him.

"D-davis! I-I can explain I-" Takeru was cut off as Daisuke closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped his arms around Takeru.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Daisuke asked with a smile on his face. Takeru looked surprised but before he had a chance to reply Daisuke crushed his lips to Takeru's in a passionate kiss.

The blonde-haired boys eyes went wide as Daisuke kissed him deeply. Soon he began to return the kiss with equal intensity, reviling in the feeling of Daisuke's lips pressed against his own, there breath mingling, there tongues dancing. Oh how he had waited for this day, and now it was finally here.

He pushed Daisuke back onto the chair he had been previously occupying and began to push off his vest as he kissed Daisuke's neck and suckled the sweet tanned skin. Daisuke moaned in pleasure as Takeru nibbled his neck and sucked his earlobe, his hot breath wafting over Daisuke, making him shiver with delight.

But Daisuke wasn't the kind to just sit idly, he wanted some action! So, with one swift movement, he flipped Takeru into the chair and began to retaliate. Now it was Takeru's turn to moan as Daisuke attacked his throat and shoulder, kissing and sucking the pale skin. Takeru slid his hands up under Daisuke's shirt and began to massage the well toned muscles, his body screeching at him to just allow Daisuke to take him. But Takeru didn't want to just give in, so he gently pushed Daisuke's shirt up off of him and then he pounced.

Daisuke was caught off guard as Takeru pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist. Daisuke was about to comment on how suggestive this position was, but he never got the chance. Takeru set to work immediately and began to lick and suck Daisuke's skin, going lower until he reached a nipple. He grinned and began to lick around it and suck it, causing Daisuke to moan even louder and grasp Takeru's head, his fingers curling in his hair. Takeru lifted his head from Daisuke's chest and hovered over him, looking deep into his chocolate eyes, eyes filled with happiness.

"I love you, Daisuke-chan." Takeru whispered. He watched as Daisuke's eyes widened and his smile broadened.

"I-I love you too, Takeru-chan." He said softly "I love you so much!"

"Oh Dai-chan!" Takeru called as he dove down and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth and gently rubbing his exposed muscles. Daisuke squirmed under the blonde boy and groaned into the kiss as Takeru began to tweak his nipples, sending small shivers up his spine.

Daisuke reached up and pulled Takeru's shirt over his head and threw it aside as his lover shifted in anticipation.

*******************************

Soon there activities carried them over to the couch where they lay, naked, Takeru now under Daisuke, covered in a sheen of sweat. Daisuke looked at his love, his face filled with concern.

"Are you sure you want to Keru-chan? I-I mean, wouldn't you want to save this for-for.."

"Dai-chan, _you_ are the one I love, no one will ever come close to the love I have for you. You are my everything, you are my sun, my moon, my world. You are my rock when I need support, and you are my guide when I loose my way. I _want_ to give myself to you Dai-chan, please."

"Alright Keru-chan, as long as this is what you want." Daisuke said gently as he lowered himself into Takeru, and they gave themselves to each other.

*******************************

"Well, it sounds like it's going well in there." Yamato said lightly as he hugged Taichi from behind.

"Yeah, it sure does." Taichi replied "But you know something Yama-chan?"

"What Tai-chan?"

"I'm horny."

"What!"

"I'm horny and I wanna fuck so lets go lover." Taichi said maliciously as he dragged his very willing partner into his own dressing room and locked the door.

"How do I ever keep up with you Tai-chan." Yamato asked as Taichi stripped him of his tight black shirt. Tai just chuckled.

"You can't Yama-chan, so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

~FIN~

*************************************

Bander: Well what did you think?

Cindy and Dramon: T-T-T-Taito!!!!

Bander: Yeah, I know, but I read this _really_ great fic called "Personal Space" by Shade and it made me a Taito/Yamachi fan. So deal with it.

Cindy, to Dramon:(whispering) He must have lost his mind, quick you hold him down, and I'll get the straight jacket.

Dramon: Right.

Bander: Hey! What are you doing Dramon!

Dramon: Sorry boss, but this is for your own good. You see, it's finally happened, you've gone insane. Alright Cindy, get that straight jacket on him, quick!

Bander: NO wait I'm not insane! I just like Taito now! You stupid digimon get me out of this thing! I'll take away your crops, I'll kill off your livestock AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

(Bander has gone insane)

Dramon: Poor boss, he's so far off the deep end he doesn't even know what he's saying.

Cindy: Oh well, hopefully he'll be better by the next fic, Bye everyone, read and review!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA OOFF!!

Cindy: (just kicked Bander) Shut up God Damnit!!


End file.
